Dream Traveling
by CharlieDiNozzo
Summary: Morty is an astral traveler without even knowing it. He thinks he's only dreaming. He doesn't realize those things in the shadows are demons. He thinks it's not real at all but it is indeed real and he's going to wish he never astral traveled as far as he did.
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1

Morty finished up his large glass of warm milk and melatonin pills. He looked over at the stove, the green glowing numbers told him that it was 10:05 PM. Morty then said goodnight to his parents, his older sister and his grandpa and made his way to his room. Peeling out of his dirty clothes, and putting on clean thin pajamas. Morty opened his window a crack and flipped the light switch, drowning the room in complete darkness besides the little light source the moon gave off. Climbing into his bed, and sliding underneath his warm comfy blankets Morty went. Morty closed his big brown eyes and eagerly awaited sleep to take over him so he could have those wonderful dreams he's been having for as long as he could remember. The dreams he traveled through town and everyone else was sleeping in his dreams. So he got to travel around the world in peace while everyone slept. Everything looked so real and one time he even dreamed of going to a place he had never gone and a few weeks later he actually went to that place and it looked exactly like it did in his dream. For a few years now Morty has been traveling everyday. But every night that he dreams about walking, he gets farther and farther away each time he dreams. What Morty didn't know was that none of this was a dream. He was actually traveling but in the astral realm. A realm where powerful demons could get to you and get closer to possessing our human vessels for evil purposes.


	2. 2

Rick belched loudly before he took another chug off his flask. Vodka was something he bought 3 times a day. He was out of jinjue which is alien alcohol that lasted for 36 hours straight before the drunk affects faded. So vodka was the next best thing. He finished the flask off, emptying it for the eighth time that day. It was just turning 2:30 AM so he put his tools away in their designated spots before heading towards his room. In the process of going to his room he had to pass everyone else's rooms. Everyone's door was closed, all except one. He peered in the open doorway even though he knew it was Mortys bedroom. He's the only one who doesn't close his door. Noticing the window was ajar, he stepped in the room. The wind blew hard in that second as if knowing that he was closing it and didn't want that. He closed the window tightly and then stared at Mortys sleeping body. Then something felt off. It felt like there were demonic spirits hanging around. He calmed himself and closed his eyes, visualizing his many their were, feeling their power. As he focused on the number of the entities, the number grew larger and larger. He felt completely sureonded by evil spirits. Rick slowly glanced down at his Grandson and realized what was happening. His grandon, Morty was astral traveling and the demons and evil spirits could smell his empty body. They wanted in Mortys body. Rick knew he couldn't do shot right now besides guard his grandson and wait for him to travel back to his body. So Rick sat tensly on Mortys bed and held his grandsons empty shell of a body and hoped his grandson would come back to his body very soon. He glared at what seemed like an empty room but reality there were lots of hungry demons looming around the room, the house, the yard, all around the house, probably all up and down the streets too.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Morty speed walked to his house. The shadows were espcially creepy tonight. He walked to the side of his house but his window was closed. Morty let out a sound of irritation. "I thought I left my window open" Morty whined to himself as he made around the corner of the house and walked in the back door instead. The back door was always unlocked because Summer snuke out through the back door quite often. Once inside Morty walked to his room but was stopped in his tracks when he saw creepy demon like creatures surrounding Rick who had North cradled in his arms with a gun slightly different from the portal gun. All the demons gazed at Morty with huge beaty eyes. Morty yelped and ran towards his grandpa and his own sleeping body. His room felt like it was shaking harshly as he practally jumped into his body. Mortys eyes shot open with a loud intake of breath. The sudden jolt and noise from his grandson made Rick jump harshly all the while keeping a hold of Morty. "Grandpa Rick?" Morty asked as he looked up blearily at his grandfather. Rick Hughes Morty to his thin chest. "Don't leave Morty. Don't you ever leave me."


End file.
